Elements of Doom
by Tales of Kaijus
Summary: The Doomslayer was Teleported away, but where? Well better question: is he gona kick some evil guys asses?
1. The Slayer arrives

Chapter 1: The Slayer arrives

The Doomslayer saw like Dr. Hayden takes the Crucible from him. Uneabel to do something, the anger in him eats him up.

"You do not stand in our way-"

Dr. Hayden activates the Crucible, some words were written in another strange language. It glowed red and several flashes came out.

"Until we see each other again."

The telerport started, he would probably be teleported somewhere, far away from Samuel.

"Do the right thing." The doomslayer said. He noticed the teleportation slowly starting, a recent attempt to get away and then he was gone.

Samuel Hayden turned around and saw the Doomslayer disappear in a flash of lightning.

The Doomslayer woke up, it had briefly black around him, he had lost all sense of time. He opened his eyes and saw through his helmet how light shone on him. But it was not a red light, like the last time, or any artificial one.

It was much brighter and felt warm: it was the sun. Where was he? This thought kept pervading his mind as he heard the rush of wind in trees and noticed him lying on soft grass.

But he was not a man who liked to relax, for him was always only one thing: fighting, Rip and Tear.

He needed neither sleep nor food, such a luxury could not be allowed as a Slayer, if you fight the hordes of hell, again and again.

But it had not done any harm. Now he had to go, it had to find a way back and stop Hayden and the UAC.

He jumped up and activated his HUD, everything seemed to be normal, he himself seemed to be alright. Then he checked the most important thing for him: his weapons. He looked through his inventory, everything was there, pistol, shotgun, supershotgun, plasma smoke, chain gun, assault rifle, chainsaw, and his main weapon, the BFG 9000.

After doing the most important thing, he decided it would be a good idea to look around. The world in which he was looked quite normal, no influences from Demons or the UAC.

Maybe he would find other people to talk to.

He walked through the countryside, paying close attention to the surroundings, a few trees, a few bushes, not really a forest, and everything looked relatively dry, but not as bad as it could be said.

For a good half hour he went on a path he found and followed him purposefully.

Then, after some time, he could see some buildings from the remover, and the closer he got to them, the more he realized: there does not seem to be such sophisticated people in this world. That thought came before him because he could not see or hear anything about technology, and the air was much clearer than in a sophisticated world.

But the village seemed relatively deserted, it was very quiet, a bit too quiet ...

but then he heard a scream coming from a house around the corner, he ran there, and heard several more human voices.

When he turned the corner he was very surprised.

The whole village seemed to have gathered around a bleachers where a few men were standing on a tribune, and a man who was just hanging a rope. It was an execution.

But the village did not seem to be against it but against it, all pleading and shouting he should not do it.

Then a man stood in the stands and gestured, and suddenly a flame appeared in his hand.

The crowd became calm.

He was taming fire? The Doomslayer only knew this from Demonen before, but how could a man do it, could he have something to do with hell?

He carefully picked up his Super Shotgun but wanted to be sure.

"Prince of the Fire Lord, Prince Zuko is sentenced to death for his betrayal in the Fire Nation for helping the avatar."  
"Do not do it, he has done nothing, the war is over!"

A woman screamed.

"Silence, you slut!" The man hit the woman in the front row, everyone was completely silent.

Doomslayer was sure he had to do something. He crept behind the houses to get a better view of the crowd. They just seemed to be guarding behind them, these guys wanted them to know. He came up with a small but cool plan.

The man restrained fire to create a bigger flame. "Any last words?" The man asked Prince Zuko.

"Do you have any?" The man turned around. He looked at the roof of the house, where suddenly a man with green armor and a strange weapon in his hand.

In seconds fast, the Doomslayer jumped from the roof to the stands and directly to the man. He rammed him to the ground with his left foot, and crushed the head of the Fire Warrior with his right foot.

The crowd was screaming and panicking, who was that and what did he want, why had he killed the man so quickly?

Then a second fire-warrior with a machete ran towards the doomslayer, but he aimed his super shotgun at his head, and when he pressed off, his head exploded and splintered into thousands of pieces where blood spurted out.

The two other Fire Warriors who were across from him and between them was Prince Zuko, still calm and unresponsive. They fired two fireballs at Doomslayer, but Doomslayer moved away with an inhuman speed and grabbed one by the neck, slammed his foot into his knee, threw him to the ground and tore his head off, part of the spine coming with it.

The other one was shaking with fear, he was right next to it. The Doomslayer grabbed him by the arm as the Fire Warrior tried to tame the fire again, breaking it first, and then slamming his head so hard it exploded.

The village was already running into the houses in panic.

The three guys standing behind them could not run fast enough to stop anyone.

The Doomslayer was now enjoying his kills, and started to pry the prince. He tore the rope off, and the young man flew to the ground, he seemed to have been pretty exhausted. The doomslayer kneeled down to him and let his HUD check if he was alive. He was alive, but very weak.

"I'd better take you somewhere."

But when he tried to grab him on his back, he heard someone listening behind him. "Hey, what are you doing here, come under!"

He turned and saw three men standing in front of him. They all had a machete in their hands, black red armor.

A standing in the middle, he was quite tall, a bit taller than the doomslayer, but the two beside him were normal size, shaking with fear. The Great Fire Warrior, however, did not seem to have much inteligence as he faced a guy almost as tall as he, killing three men within seconds.

"You're sure you want to do that?" The Doomslayer mocked the Fire Warrior. He wrinkled his nose and shot a ball of fire at him.

But Doomslayer jumped from the stands at an inhuman speed and dodged the ball. Then he waxed lightning fast to his chainsaw, and jumped in the air at the guy.

He cut it smoothly with the saw, while the man cried out in pain.  
"I SAY YOU SAY YOU'RE SAFE?" The Doomslayer yelled.

The other two men were shaking with fear, and only when the Slayer turned his gaze in their direction did they run.

The Doomslayer looked around and saw a cart full of cabbages.

In the meantime, the two Fire Warriors ran as fast as they could. "Did we leave it off?" But just as the left one asked, a cabbage shot through his chest and a huge hole emerged where all the insides pumped out.

The right shouted in shock until his head was hit by a second cabbage that bounced at such a speed that it knocked him off his head.

The Doomslayer wiped his hands as a sign that he was done. He looked around to re-count his killings. 1, 2, 4 ... 6 men in 2 minutes.

A little disappointing for his needs, he could do better. Well, with the BFG, but for the fact that he just had a dimensional journey behind him.

But he still had a small thing in mind. Thanks to his armor, he could absorb the power of enemies if he killed them. He would get their life energy, and sometimes their properties.

But before he wanted to try out his idea, he remembered that there was still an unconscious man up in the stands.

He went upstairs and took the man on the shoulder with a lightness that seemed almost ridiculous.

He went around the village to find someone who could help him, but apparently they were very scared of him. But it was sort of clear to Doomslayer, I mean his look and his actions were extremely brutal and terrible.

Then he saw a head pick out from a window, and quickly vanished as he threw his gaze in his direction. He decided, as he was sure someone was still there, to knock.

He knocked once, no one opened. He knocked again, but nobody opened again.

"Listen, I can just shut the door in and come in, I just want to drop that guy over here for sure."

Nothing happened for a minute, but then the door opened slowly. The woman who had previously struck by the Fire Warrior opened, and only slightly outpaced.

When she was sure that he would do nothing, she let him in. Doomslayer glanced around, saw a bed in the room, and he threw the man who called himself Zuko on the bed. The woman looked shocked, he threw him about 4 feet through the room, and Zuko landed perfectly.

The Doomslayer turned to the woman. "Do you have anything to drink or to connect? He's a little hurt." The woman nodded nervously, she hurried to another room, probably the kitchen. The Doomslayer looked around the room, it was not very big. Only one bed, a small table and two armchairs standing at a slightly larger table.

He took one of the armchairs and placed it opposite the bed, and sat down, picked up his shotgun, and put it in position so that it pointed to Zuko.

Meanwhile the woman came in with a bowl of water and bandages. She wrapped a wound from Zuko's wound and slowly added some water to it. He still seemed to be unconscious.

The woman seemed very nervous by the Slayers presence, he looked at her. "Do not worry, I will not kill him, not her. I just want to know where I am, what's up, why these guys can throw fires with their hands and if I can do that now. "

The woman was totally confused she did not understand what he meant, why did not he know anything? But then Zuko woke up.

"W-what happened? "Please do not move, my lord." The woman stopped Zuko as he tried to sit up.

"Please lie down, you're wounded." "I know, cough." Zuko lay down again. He had not noticed the Slayer yet.  
"Mis. Kasumo, please tell me what happened. "" Well, after these rebels captured them when they visited us, they forced the village to be present at their execution, but then- "

"Then I saved your ass." Doomslayer said. Zuko straightened his eyes to see a man in a green armor and a helmet with a visor hiding his face.

"Who are you?" The doomslayer wanted to quickly say his name first, but he considered, would not it be wiser to take a fake and normal name? He thought for a moment, grabbed his shotgun and said, "Call me Flynn."

"Okay, Flynn, who are you?" "Me? I'm just a guy who likes to rip off other creatures' heads or other parts of the body if they do something bad or cheat on me. "

"That's what I got." "Did you?" "Not quite after you've had your gun explode, whose Fire Warrior's head exploded, my vision faded." Flynn grinned under his mask. (Yes I call Doomslayer now Flynn now, maybe switch around.)

"Now that we've sorted out that, where am I, and what happened?" "What do you mean?" Zuko asked confused. Had not Flynn noticed anything of the events in the past few years?

"You have not heard about the Fire Nation War?" "Nope." "None of the Fire Lord?" "Nope." "Avatar?" "Nope."

Zuko was one thing, this man noticed for a long time, if he ever came from here. "So you do not know anything?" "Nope, how unclear is that for you?" "No, no."

"Now you can explain to me what I missed?"

Zuko told of the events of Avatar the last airbender, something of his view, which nations exist and that each has its own element and who it is now.

"Why did these guys want to kill you when you're the Fire Lord?" "For some time now, there's been a kind of rebellion where some of the Fire Nation wants to go to war again, and the New Feurnation is rising. Me and some of my friends are now going through the countryside trying to help other people in remote villages and teach them fighting techniques. "

"Why?" Flynn asked, but somehow was already sure what the answer would be.  
"Because the rebels are taking small villages that could not be, and scared to get them under their control. They are very brutal. "

Flynn looked over at the woman. She touched her cheek, where the man struck her. Probably they did not just that, and probably one of the reasons why the village was so terrified of him, because if anyone could kill those guys in a few seconds ...

"Me and my best friends are also trying to defend the villages, which has gone very well so far, but this time they were prepared and expected me. I will not be able to continue with my injuries. Chough. "

The Doomslayer thought maybe he could make himself useful in this new world, doing one of his favorite pastimes. "Maybe I could step in for you? I mean I did those guys without any big problems. "Zuko looked at Doomslayer. "You would do that? I mean you can not restrain an element if I understood correctly? "

Flynn gestured and thought about how these guys might do it, it had to come from the inside. Only a few seconds later, a flame appeared in his hand that he was taming. "I have to get used to it, but I seem to be able to." Zuko and the woman stared at him in shock.

"It took me years to learn something like that." Zuko said irritably. "Then maybe I have a hidden talent or I've seen it somewhere before." Which was true, because some of the demons he slaughtered like imps could also fire fireballs.

"Well, Ms Kasumo, please give me my things." Ms. Kasumo nodded. She went to a corner of the room where a backpack was, and she gave it to Zuko. He rummaged around and then pulled out two things: a map and a compass.

"Here on the map are the individual nations, so which villages I had not visited before, and which one, the compass is for orientation." "Thank you, do not worry, I just need the map, because I do not need compass." Zuko Only nodded, though he was unsure if he would really make it without a compass.

"Well, I should not waste time. Take good care of the Lord Kasumo. "The Doomslayer was about to go out. "Good luck Flynn." "Thanks."

He went out the door. He left the house a little and noticed how the village slowly showed itself, but no one dared further than put his head through the door.

Doomslayer still looked for something useful around the corpses. He found the machete with a serrated blade rather interesting, took it, knocked the handle off, and installed it on his suit. He was still searching for something useful in the trouser pockets of the warriors.

Some Gold coins, that was all.

The sun was setting, he decided it was time to leave.

He picked up his shotgun, reloaded once, *click cklick*

and went into the sunset.


	2. Water

Chapter 2: Water

It was hot, and dry. The air got hotter as the sun rose higher. It was midsummer. But it was raining now and then, which was not necessary due to the short strong heat waves.

But in a forest it was always mostly cooler, the shade and the air rising from moss and grass cooled again. But the doomslayer did not care about such things. He fought in the icy cold of the polar ice caps of Mars, to the hot pits of hell. Inexorably he followed a path marked on the map Zuko gave him.

His next destination would be a village marked blue and where there should be a lot of forest. He had been on the road for a day, had not taken a break, nor slept. The cool air of the forest was already pleasant and refreshing. Only annoying were mosquitoes who want to soak in blood at his open places of armor.

He therefore uses his new firepower, as a mini flamethrower, to get rid of the mosquitoes from time to time.

The forest did not seem to stop. He kept checking to make sure that no predators wanted to attack him, even if they were more likely to run in front of him. Only the wind and the song of birds could be heard.

But suddenly he heard a squeak behind him. The Slayer took his shotgun and turned in a flash. "Counting your last words, oh-oh." He saw nothing but heard the squeaking again, then turned his gaze to the ground, a small fur-covered creature resembling a moose squeaking in the wake, picking up his weapon from his hand and knelt down to him.

He reached out and stroked his head, the creature did not seem disturbed, and made a satisfied quiking, but then the doomslayer heard a roaring sound behind him immediately afterwards and called back.

De Slayer guessed what it would become. He turned and saw a similar being only much larger than the other. It was the mother, the kitten still seemed to be very inexperienced and had come so easily to the Slayer. The mother knocked out her hooves and bellowed again.

"Okay, just take your baby, and I will not kill you." He said, rather sarcastic, because he himself knew it would not understand him, the animal ran with his huge antlers on the Slayer, he took his gun in He waited for the right moment and just before she rammed him, he jumped up above her. He landed quite gently with a roll, but behind him he could hear a dull thud.

The Doomslayer turned around and saw the mother with the antlers stuck in the tree. He laughed gleefully, unpacking his chainsaw. He held the chainsaw in the air and started it. But then the baby went to him and shoved his leg.

"Oh, im sry." He unclipped the chainsaw and stroked the animal's head again. The Doomslayer did not seem to have talked to anyone for a long time when talking to an animal.

He approached the mother and grabbed her by the head and pulled her out of the ground. The animal thanked him for throwing him on a tree with his hooves, and immediately disappeared with their young.

The Doomslayer jumped out of the tree, brushed a few leaves, looked around, and shrugged. Now he continued following the map.

The Doomslayer walked for 3 hours, without interruption through the forest, everything had become so quiet. All animals seemed to be silent about him.

He finally came out of the woods, a light at the end of the tunnel. The environment never bothered him, but in the forest he was getting bored. He looked at the map, the village should be right in front of him. But he only saw how the forest cleared, and then a hill in front of him. Probably the village would be behind the hill. He unpacked the map and walked up the hill.

He actually saw the village, but it was not so nice. Smoke came from some houses, screams were heard. The Doomslayer took his assault rifle with the visor to see more.

It was these fire warriors again, setting fire to a few houses, murdering people, and driving the village down the middle. But then he saw a rush of water hit a house to extinguish it. He turned his visor to the spring and saw a young woman fighting alone against a group of these warriors. She tamed Waters, whether she was one of Suko's friends? Anyway, one thing was clear, alone she would have no chance.

"Let's go!" The doomslayer picked up his plasma rifle and ran down the hill to the village.

Katara had no chance against the Five Men, there were a total of 20, a few were robbing the houses, others were trapped by the villagers.

5 of them had defeated her, she was surrounded, and was lying on the ground. "Well, what are we going to do with the girl?" "Do not know about burning, with the other garbage." "I'd suggest we still have fun with her, and then we'll burn her."

Katara widened her eyes when that happened, then she would kill herself, she tried to tame water, but none was there, the last water had used her to put out a house. She was handcuffed by a man and he pushed her forward.

"That would be it then." Thought she, the men came closer but then called one. "Hey what is that?" He pointed to a figure running towards her. "Who is this? Is that one of us? " "Does not look like it. " "What's in his hand, WAAAHH? "

The Doomslayer shot at the man with the plasma rifle, while the others stood in shock as the man exploded into pieces through the plasma. The Doomslayer was closer now, he jumped in the air, drove out the knife at his arm, and jumped on one of the men and divided him in two.

A fire-warrior shot him with a ball of fire, but the doomslayer simply refueled the blow and switched to his shotgun, shooting into the man's belly, which cut in half.

Then there were only 3. 2 men running towards him with machetes in fire, but he grabbed the one by the arm and hit him off the head, and shot his legs away with the assault rifle, and threw him to the ground and Trat him the skull.

"OH GOD, NO I AM OUT!" The group's last fire warrior ran to the others in the village center.

"Hey, what's up with you?" "He's coming, we're all dead!" "Who's coming?" "This, AARG."

The Fire Warrior felt something hot rush through him, digging through his chest. He turned and saw the doomslayer shooting a ball of fire at him.

He fumbles dead to the ground, ahead of the other Fire Warriors. "Okay, call everyone!" He called the whole group together, it was 15 people. Meanwhile, the doomslayer cut Katara off, who scored. She was so afraid of him.

"Calm down, okay? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already. "" Who are you? "She asked. "Long story, go to the people in the village now, I'll take care of these guys." Katara just nodded and ran behind the houses, past the group.

15 men stood alone against him. When they saw that it was only one, they had to start laughing. "What only one? So our comrades were probably so weak not even to stop a man haha. "

They did not even seem to have compassion with their fallen comrades.

"So young now. Let's show him how to do that in a fire-warrior manner." They summoned all the flames and flames in their hands. But the doomslayer was not impressed.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to run, then it's your turn." A man who was apparently the leader laughed. "As you wish."

Katara meanwhile freed the villagers and told them to hide.

The men all fired at him at the same time, and the doomslayer disappeared in a gigantic fiery conflagration, no normal living thing could survive such a thing. The leader rubbed his hands and laughed.

"If anyone thinks he can take it on us, the true Fire Nation, then he's cut himself!" "Yeah!" The rest of them shouted. "Now we want to get rid of the village, and then have a party! Haha, wait what? "The man turned to where the village was before, all were gone.

They were hiding in the houses with Katara, they looked carefully through the windows.

"S-Sir, General!" A man stuttered. "What is it?" The General looked where the man was pointing. Out of flames, the doomslayer went out without a single scratch, wiping some ash off his shoulder.

"I wanted to make it easier for you, but that's just changed." He picked up his super shotgun

*Click * Click * and ran to Genral. He was attacked by some Fire Warriors, but he just dodged and shot the general's head. Then he shot at two other men, was hit from behind in the back, switched to his gun, shot the man behind him was over his back in the legs, this screamed on in pain and danced around on one leg. From two sides, men ran at him with swords, he waited a short while until they were close to him, then he stepped aside to spit on each other, and the doomslayer struck their heads and shoved their bodies aside.

10 men and one injured.

He grabbed a hand grenade, which he threw at the injured man, where just one wanted to help him, but they both floated in the air.

Then he switched to his chain gun and shot up the rest of the guys until there were only three left. He picked up his chainsaw and jumped to the first and cut off his head. The other two he killed with his bare fists in which he broke both of his legs, and then their bodies hurled against each other so much that they were torn apart.

The last one ran off because his leg was injured, but none of them ran to Doomslayer. He took his pistol and shot at his legs until they were completely shredded. The man tried to drag his arms forward, but the doomslayer poked his leg on him, the man begged for his life.

"Please, please, please!" But the doomslayer did not care, he got on his head and crushed him.

The doomslayer wiped his hands. This time, people seemed to trust him more, they were out. "Hey, we have to clean up here."

A few adults cleared away the corpses and cleaned the village. The children had to stay inside, as well as a few adults who got sick at the sight of the massacre.

Katara was a little bit disturbed but could agree to clean up Doomslayer in the bar and have a drink. There was nothing but water, and it was better that way. Katara and Flynn stared at each other for a few minutes, Katara studying Flynn. She was impressed with his armor, the weapons he had.

He cleared his throat to start a conversation. "Yeah, Flynn right?" "Yeah." "So you said Zuko sent you?" "Yeah." "What happened?" "The same as here." The doomslayer took a sip through his helmet apparently could let things through but also block them. "Is he okay?" "I think." "You're not sure?" "I left him with good people." "Are you sure?" "Yes."

The Doomslayer took another sip. "Why did you attack her directly?" "That's why." "What?" "I kill bad guys, that's why?" Katara still could not quite understand. "Why are you as aggressive as if it were personal?" "I am the rage myself."

"That means?" "I have aggression issues that I can handle well, and use them." "So I saw you can restrain fire?" "Yes." The doomslayer conjured a flame on his hand. "Did you learn that?" "No, rather," he said. "What?" "My armor does that."

"Where did you get those from?" "Do not ask." He answered angrily. "I just wanted-" "I said do not ask!" He slammed his hand on the table. An unpleasant silence spread.

"Well, then." Flynn said. "I'll go, go on." "Wait, there's still a lot to do here." "I break things up and tear people apart, I'm not building anything." "But this village needs someone to protect them."

The doomslayer scratched his head and thrust a pistol into her hand. "Not difficult to use, but you could give me something." "What?" "Do you have anything to learn about water, some parchment or something?" "Yes, why?" "I want to tame water." "You can not. "

"Why?" "Only the avatar can do that." "Who says?" "It takes a lot of time to get power and concentration to become Avatar, and you will not do that anyway because the current avatar has to die for it and then the next one will as this pointing. "" I do not care I can not try it? "

Katara sighed, but for saving his life, he handed her a parchment out of her pocket. He disappeared and thanked him. The people in the village had not seen him, he seemed secretly to have sneaked away.

The doomslayer had an idea how he could learn water without a long time. He had a few runes with him, and some he did not need because they were not so useful. He took one of them, took the parchment and put it together and a new rune emerged the blue glow. She flew in front of him and put his hand on it to start the challenge.

His visor showed him the challenge.

Kill 10 Cacodemons with the chainsaw in 1 minute.

He spawned somewhere in hell, it was just a temporary time. At least he could live out his hatred of the demons. He picked up the chainsaw and saw the first Cacodemon, running toward him, avoiding a missile, and slicing the meatball straight into two. 50 seconds left, two more spawnten. For the first he cut across and the other from the back along the back. The two cacodemons exploded in chunks of meat.

Now 3 of them spawned. The doomslayer took some gas and felt his chainsaw full. 40 seconds, each Cacodemon gave extra 5 seconds.

He jumped at the first, cutting him like a watermelon in two, getting hit in the side by one, which made him more angry. He jumped from first to second, and stabbed him in the eye with the chainsaw, causing Cacodemons to explode.

Because 3. he cut the belly from below, so that the blood and offal fell like rain.

The last 4 were there, still 30 seconds. He jumped at first, halved him, was again hit by a man, ran madly at him, and slammed him the chainsaw, which turned as if in the air and bisected him in two. 25 seconds. He wanted to get the chainsaw back quickly, but the Cacodemon barred his way. One flew towards him, but the doomslayer grabbed him by his small arms and threw him to the chainsaw so that he fell with his eye on them and exploded.

But the last Cacodemon grabbed because Doomslayer with his mouth and half devoured him, but the Doomslayer was not to eat. He hit the Cacodemon so hard in the stomach that he had to choke up other flesh.

As the Cacodemon surrendered, the doomslayer took his chainsaw. 10 seconds. He ran to the Cacodemon, 9 seconds. He did not notice it at first. 8 seconds. But then he saw how the doomslayer jumped on him with the chainsaw. 3 seconds. De chainsaw slit open the top of the Cacodemon. 2 seconds. And then he divided him in two.

1 second he would have had.

The doomslayer saw on his display that he had successfully completed the mission, and would now tether water. And returned to the Avatar world.

 **Well back with an other chapter.**

 **Some things i have to say:**

 **1\. Im using the Doom Eternal Doomslayer Design since it looks just fucking awesome, but i will keep the glory kills more with the fists**

 **2\. This is NOT my main story, its just something i write pure for fun. If you wanna read my main story (its Dinosaur King out of time and Space: Kaiju King) then go ahead**

 **3\. I didnt know or was unenspired how i should let the slayer learn the elements, so this is how i go with water, unsure how i go with earth and wind.**

 **4\. I write this original in german and let it translate from google translate, dont ask me why i doing this, i just do it okay? So thats why the grammar is sometimes bad.**


End file.
